While the technology is getting developed and the demanding is getting increased, the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor cannot satisfy people's needs anymore owning to the disadvantages of big size, heavy weight, and high power consumption. Especially in the application for the portable, small-sized, and low power-consumption computer, people expect a new type of monitor with small size, light weight, and low power consumption. Under this trend, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is developed. Since the liquid crystal display has numerous advantages, such as the thin and small size, low power consumption, no radiation, flat displaying, and stable images, it has gradually displaced the CRT and become the main stream in the market, especially after the price for the LCD is getting lower in recent years.
Presently, the LCD can be divided into four types according to the driving method for the liquid crystal. They are twisted nematic (TN), super twisted nematic (STN), double layer super twisted nematic (DSTN), and thin film transistor (TFT). Nevertheless, no matter which type is employed, the structure of an LCD module is basically similar. Generally, the thickness of an LCD panel is less than 1 cm for being thin, light and small. The LCD panel is composed of more than 20 materials and elements. Depending on the LCD type, the needed materials could be very different. The structure of an LCD module is like a sandwich that an LCD display, a liquid crystal assembly, and a backlight module are mounted between the upper cover and the lower base. The liquid crystal assembly usually includes a glass substrate, a color filter, a polarizing filter, an alignment layer, and etc. A liquid crystal display body is accomplished by filling the liquid crystal space (smaller than 5×10−6 m) with the liquid crystal.
In order to stabilize the whole LCD structure, the liquid crystal display body is usually assembled between an upper cover and a lower base. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the assembling of an LCD module according to the prior art. The LCD module 10 mainly includes the base 11, the cover 12, and the liquid crystal display body 15. The liquid crystal display body 15 has the essential components including a backlight module, a liquid crystal assembly, a printed circuit board, and a display panel (not shown) so as to perform a display function. The structure of the liquid crystal display body 15 might be altered based on different LCD products and needed functions, i.e. STN-LCD and TFT-LCD have different liquid crystal display bodies. Traditionally, there are plural fixing openings 18 mounted on the base frame 13 of the base 11. On the cover frame 14 of the cover 12, there are plural fixing pieces 17 mounted on the positions corresponding to those of the fixing openings 18. In the beginning of the assembling process, the cover 12 is placed facing upwards. Then the liquid crystal display body 15 having its front side facing downwards is placed on the cover 12. One side of the base 11 is connected with the corresponding side of the cover 12 before the cover 12 covers the liquid crystal display body 15. Consequently, the base frame 13 and the cover frame 14 are connected to each other. Ultimately, the plural fixing pieces 17 are turned into the corresponding plural fixing openings 18 by the clamping tool specific for assembling the LCD module in order to make the plural fixing pieces 17 grappled and engaged with the corresponding plural fixing openings 18. Therefore, the cover frame 14 is fixedly engaged with the base frame 13 by the plural fixing pieces 17. Accordingly, the assembling of the LCD module 10 is achieved.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing the outside appearance of the assembled LCD module according to the prior art. Other than accomplished by hand, the process that the plural fixing pieces 17 are turned into the corresponding plural fixing openings 18 by the clamping tool could be accomplished by the particular clamping module (not shown) specific for assembling the LCD module as well. The clamping module provides a force simultaneously pushing and turning the plural fixing pieces 17 so as to complete the assembling process rapidly. Through the clamping module, the production on large scale is attainable.
However, there are several disadvantages existing in the above assembly process. First, in order to maintain the liquid crystal display intact and avoid the liquid crystal display body 15 from damage, the assembling process is proceeded reversely. That is, the whole LCD module 10 is reversed and facing downwards during the assembling process. After the assembling is accomplished, the LCD module 10 is reversed and facing upwards again. In other words, the LCD module 10 has to be moved to another worktable in the production line, which is very inconvenient and costs too much time and manpower. On the other hand, when using the clamping module for mass production, different clamping modules with different sizes must be made according to the sizes of different LCD module 10, which is uneconomic and increases the production costs. Besides, the bending area 175 of the fixing piece 17 is easy to be broken owing to the repeated bending and the excessive applying force, which will seriously affect the structure of the LCD module 10. Furthermore, in the process that the fixing piece 17 is turned into the corresponding fixing opening 18 by the clamping tool, not only the turning angle of the fixing piece 17 is altered every time, but also the depth engaged with the fixing opening 18 of the fixing piece 17 is mostly different every time. Therefore, even though it seems the structure of the LCD module 10 is stabilized by the engagement between the plural fixing piece 17 and the corresponding plural fixing openings 18, the stability of the LCD module 10, in fact, is affected and altered by the engagement stability between the plural fixing piece 17 and the corresponding plural fixing openings 18. In the field of LCD module, in which the structural stability is extremely critical, the quality control for the structural stability of LCD module would be seriously affected.
From the above description, it is known that how to develop an LCD module with a higher structural stability and a simpler assembling process for LCD module so as to lower the production cost and save the assembling time have become a major problem waited to be solved. In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a liquid crystal display module is provided in the invention. The particular design not only solves the inconvenience of the reverse assembling for LCD module, but also simplifies the assembly process without the need for the extra clamping module. Therefore, the needs for lowering the production cost and increasing the structural stability of the LCD module are both achieved. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.